sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Ιταλίας
Ηγεμόνες Ιταλίας Rulers of Italy Δυναστεία 1η Ερουλική Ιταλία *Οδόακρος , (476 - 493) Δυναστεία 2η Οστρογοτθική Ιταλία Kings (Βασιλείς) (493 - 553) *Theodorichus I, son of ?, Θεοδώριχος, ο Μέγας, 493 - 526 *Athalarichus, son of?, Αθαλάριχος, 526 - 534 **Αντιβασιλεία: Amalasuntha Αμαλασύνθη, (526 - 534) *Theodatus, son of ?, Θεοδάτος, 534 - 536 *Witigis, son of ?, Βίτιγις , 536 - 540 *Ildibaldus, son of ?, Ιλδιβάλδος, 540 - 541 *Erarichus, son of ?, Εράριχος, 541 *Totilas, son of ?, Τωτίλας , 541 - 552 *Teias, son of ?, Τείας, 552 - 553 *Κατάκτηση από Βυζαντινούς (553) Δυναστεία 3η Βυζαντινή Ιταλία Under Byzantine sway (Υπό Βυζαντινή κυριαρχία) Provinces (Έξαρχοι) (552 - ) *Narses, son of ?, Ναρσής, 552 - 568 *Baduarius, son of ?, Βαδουάριος, 575 - 577 *Smaragdus, son of ?, Σμάραγδος, 584 - 589 & 603 - 610 *Julianus, son of ?, Ιουλιανός, 589 *Romanus, son of ?, Ρωμανός, 589 - 596 *Johannes I, son of ?, Ιωάννης Α, 610 - 616 *Eleutherius, son of ?, Ελευθέριος, 616 - 619 *Gregorius I, son of ?, Γρηγόριος Α', 619 - 625 *Isaacius I, son of ?, Ισσάκιος Α', 625 - 643 *Theodorus I, son of ?, Θεόδωρος Α Καλλιοπάς, 643 - c.645 & c.653 - ? *Platon, son of ?, Πλάτων, c.645 *Olympius, son of ?, Ολύμπιος, 649 - c.653 *Gregorius II, son of ?, Γρηγόριος Β, ? - 666 *Theodorus II, son of ?, Θεόδωρος Β' , 678 - 687 *Johannes II, son of ?, Ιωάννης Β', 687 - ? *Theophylactus, son of ?, Θεοφύλακτος, 701 - ? *Johannes III, son of ?, Ιωάννης Γ', ? - 710 *Eutychius, son of ?, Ευτύχιος, 710 - 713 *Scholasticius, son of?, Σχολαστίκιος, 713 - ? Δυναστεία 4η Λομβαρδική Ιταλία Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 568 - 568) *Albouinus , son of ?, Αλβοΐνος, 568 - 572 *Clephus, son of ?, Κλέφις , 572 - 574 *Μεσοβασιλεία (ten year interregnum) 574 - 584 *Autharius, son of ?, Αυθάριος, 584 - 590 *Agilulphus, son of ?, Αγιλόλφος, 590 - 616 *Adaloaldus, son of ?, Αδαλοάλδος , 616 - 626 *Arioaldus, son of ?, Αριοάλδος , 636 - 636 *Rotharius, son of ?, Ροθάριος, 636 - 652 *Rodoaldus, son of ?, Ροδοάλδος, 652 *Aripertus I, son of ?, \Ιταλία| ]], Αριπέρος Α', 652 - 661 *Perctaritus, son of ?, Περκτάτιτος, , 661 - 662 & 672 - 678 *Grimoaldus, son of ?, Γριμοάλδος, 662 - 672 *Cunipertus, son of ?, κυνίπέρτος, 688 - 700 *Luitpertus, son of ?, Λουιτπέρτος, 700 *Aripertus II, son of ?, Αριπέρτος Β' , 701 - 712 *Ansparandus, son of ?, Ανσπαράνδος, 712 *Luitprandus, son of ?, Λουιτπράνδος , 713 - 744 :Εγκαινιάζει επιθετική πολιτική κατά Βυζαντινών και Πάπα. *Aestolphus, son of ?, Αιστόλφος , , 749 - 756 *Desiderus, son of ?, Δεσιδέριος , 756 - 774 *Ήττα των Λομβαρδών από τους Φράγκους (υπό τον Κάρολο τον Μεγάλο)(774). Κατάλυση του κράτους τους. Οι Λομβαρδοί της Σπολετίας (δούκας Hildebrandus) αναγνωρίζουν την επικυριαρχία των Φραγκων. Μετά τον θάνατο του Hildebrandus η Σπολετία ενσωματώνεται στο Φραγκικό κράτος. Η Βενεβεντία διαιρείται σε τρία μέρη (1039) και η λομβαρδική δυναστεία τελικά εκλείπει (1047) Δυναστεία 5η Φραγκική Ιταλία House of Carolids, (Οίκος: Καρολίδες) Kings (Βασιλείς) (774 - 887) *Carolus I, son of ?, Κάρολος Α', ο Μέγας, 774 - 813 *Ludovicus I, son of Carolus I, Λουδοβίκος Α' ο Ευσεβής, 813 - 817 *Pepinus, son of Carolus I, Πεπίνος , 781 - 810 *Bernardus, son of Pepinus, Βερνάρδος, 810 - 818 *Lotharius I, son of Ludovicus (I of West Empire), gson Carolus I, Λοθάριος Α', 817 - 844 *Ludovicus ΙΙ, son of Lotharius I, Λουδοβίκος Β' ο Επίορκος, 844 - 875 *Carolus II, (son of Ludovicus (I of West Empire), gson Carolus I, Κάρολος Β', ο Φαλακρός, της Γαλλίας 875 - 877 *Carlomanus, son of Ludovicus I of Germania, Καρλομάνος (877 - 880) *Carolus III, son3 of Ludovicus (I of Germania), ggson Carolus I, Κάρολος Γ', ο Παχύς 881 - 887 Δυναστεία 6η Variants (Διάφοροι) Kings (Βασιλείς) (888 - 926) *Guidon, son of ?, Γουίδων , 888 - 894 *Berengarius I, son of Eberchardus (of Friule), lson of Ludovicus (I of West Empire), Βερεγγάριος Α', της Φριούλης 888 - 924 *Arnoldus, son Carolus III, Αρνόλδος , (Αρνούλ), της Γερμανίας, 894 - 899 *Ludovicus ΙΙI, son of , Λουδοβίκος Γ' ο Τυφλός, 900 - 905 *Rodolphus, son of ?, Ροδόλφος, της Βουργουνδίας, 924 - 926 Δυναστεία 6α House of Arle, (Οίκος: της Άρλης) Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 926 – 950) *Hugus, son of Teobaldus, (of Arle), adson of Lotharius, II of Lorraine Ούγος , της Άρλης, 926 - 947 *Lotharius II, son of Hugus, Λοθάριος Β', , 947 - 950 Δυναστεία 6β House of Ivrea (Οίκος: της Ιβρέας) Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 950 – 961) *Berengarius II, son of Adalbertus (of Ivrea), lson of Berengarius I, Βερεγγάριος Β', , 950 - 961 *Adalbertus, son of Berengarius II, Αδαλβέρτος, , 950 - 961 Δυναστεία 7η Γερμανική Ιταλία House of Saxonia (Οίκος: της Σαξονίας) Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 961 - 1024) *Otton I, son of Henricus I, Όθων Α, ο Μέγας, 961 - 973 *Otton IΙ, son of Otton I, Όθων Β, ο Ερυθρός, 973 - 983 *Otton IΙI, son of Otton II, Όθων Γ, ο Θαυμάσιος, 983 - 1002 * Arduinus, son of ?, Αρδουΐνος , 1002 - 1014 *Herricus II, son of ?, ggson of Herricus I, Ερρίκος Β, ο Άγιος, 1014 - 1024 Δυναστεία 8η House of Savoia, (Οίκος: της Σαβοΐας) Kings (Βασιλείς) (1861 - 1946) *Victor-Emmanuel I, son of Carolus-Albertus I of Savoia, Βίκτωρ-Εμμανουήλ Α, ΙI of Savoia, 1861 - 1878 *Umbertus I, son of Victor-Emmanuelus I, Ουμβέρτος Α, 1878 - 1900 *Victor-Emmanuelus II, son of Umbertus I, Βίκτωρ-Εμμανουήλ Β, 1900 - 1946 *Umbertus II, son of Victor-Emmanuelus II, Ουμβέρτος Β, 1946 Εγκαθίδρυση Δημοκρατίας (1946) Frankish kingdom *Κάρολος Α' (Charlemagne, Charles I the Great) (771 – 781) *Πεπίνος (Pippin) (781 – 810) *Βερνάρδος (Bernard) (810 – 818) *Λοθάριος Α' (Lothair I) (818 – 839) *Λουδοβίκος Β' (Louis II) (839 – 875) *Κάρολος Β' (Charles II the Bald) (875 – 877) * Καρλομάνος (Carloman of Bavaria) (877 – 879) *Κάρολος Γ' (Charles III the Fat) (879 – 887) * Βερεγγάριος Α' (Berengar I of Italy) (888 – 924) Between 888 and 933, there were usually several claimants to the throne of Italy, and on occasion even several living crowned emperors. In 955, the kingdom of Italy was subjected to Otto I. *Ούγος (Hugh) (924 – 947) *Λοθάριος Β' (Lothair II) (947 – 950) * Βερεγγάριος Β' (Berengar of Ivrea) (950 – 961) * Αδαλβέρτος (Adalbert of Ivrea) (950 – 963) Kingdom within the Holy Roman Empire Γερμανική Ιταλία The numerals of the Holy Roman Emperors are used here. *Όθων Α' (Otto I) (962 – 973) *Όθων Β' (Otto II) (962 – 983) *Όθων Γ' (Otto III]] (983 – 1002) *Αρδουίνος (Arduin of Ivrea) (1002 – 1014) *Ερρίκος Α' (Henry II) (1004 – 1024) *Κορράδος Α' (Conrad II of Germany) (1026 – 1039) *Ερρίκος Β' (Henry III) (1039 – 1056) *Ερρίκος Γ' (Henry IV) (1080 – 1093) *Κορράδος Β' (Conrad of Italy) (Conrad III of Germany) (1093 – 1098) *Ερρίκος Δ' (Henry V) (1099 – 1125) *Λοθάριος Γ' (Lothair III) (1128 – 1137) *Φρειδερίκος Α' (Frederick I) (1154 –1190) *Ερρίκος Ε' (Henry VI) (1191 –1197) *Όθων Δ' (Otto IV) (1208 –1212) *Φρειδερίκος Β' (Frederick II) (1212 –1250) *Ερρίκος ΣΤ' (Henry VII) (1308 –1313) *Λουδοβίκος Δ' (Louis IV) (1327 –1347) *Κάρολος Δ' (Charles IV) (1355 –1378) *Βεγκέσλαος (Wenceslaus) (1378 –1410) *Σιγισμόνδος (Sigismund) (1410 –1437) *Αλβέρτος (Albert II) (1437 –1439) *Φρειδερίκος Γ' (Frederick III) (1452 –1493) *Μαξιμιλιανός Α' (Maximilian I) (1508 –1519) *Κάρολος Ε' (Charles V) (1530 –1556 ) (did not formally abdicate until 1558) *Φερδινάνδος Α' (Ferdinand I) (1556 –1564) *Μαξιμιλιανός Β' (Maximilian II) (1564 –1576) *Ροδόλφος Β' (Rudolf II) (1576 –1608) *Ματθαίος (Matthias) (1612 –1619) *Φερδινάνδος Β' (Ferdinand II) (1619 –1637) *Φερδινάνδος Γ' (Ferdinand III) (1637 –1657) *Λεοπόλδος Α' (Leopold I) (1658 –1705) *Ιωσήφ Α' (Joseph I) (1705 –1711) *Κάρολος ΣΤ' (Charles VI) (1711 –1740) *Κάρολος Ζ' (Charles VII) (1742 –1745) *Φραγκίσκος Α' (Francis I) (1745 –1765) *Ιωσήφ Β' (Joseph II) (1765 –1790) *Λεοπόλδος Β' (Leopold II) (1790 –1792) *Φραγκίσκος Β' (Francis II) (1792 –1806) Last Holy Roman Emperor. Abdicted and the Empire was disbanded. Napoleonic kingdom *Napoleon Bonaparte (1805 – 1814) Unified kingdom *Vittorio Emmanuel II (1861 – 1878) *Umberto I (1878 – 1900) *Vittorio Emmanuel III (1900 – 1946) *Umberto II (1946) Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ιταλία *Ιταλοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *